Level
In Habitica, Levels represent one measure of player progress. All players begin at level one and move up in level as they complete Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos. At certain levels, new features become available to players, including pets, the class system, and certain quests. Leveling Up Leveling up occurs after a player gains a sufficient number of experience points (XP). It takes progressively more points to reach the next level than the one before it. Leveling up regenerates all health points lost during the previous level, but not mana points. (You regain mana points at the beginning of each day when your daily Cron runs.) Progression through levels is merely a sign of your own progress through your tasks. Comparing the speed at which you gain levels with that of other players is generally not meaningful because every player has their own playing style. Attribute Points After unlocking the class system at level 10, for each additional level gained, you receive an attribute point that you can categorize under the attribute of your choice, using the Character Attributes page. (You may also choose to allow Habitica to allocate points automatically.) They are added to a base attribute level comprised of half a point per attribute per level. Attribute points can be reallocated by spending gems on the Character Attributes page to change your class (you can pick the same class or choose a different one). Attribute points are capped at level 100, so you do not receive additional attribute points after level 100. Attribute points are lost when using a start over option that reduces your level but will be gained back as normal on leveling up. Rewards Higher-level players typically earn larger XP and gold point (GP) rewards for clicking on positive Habits and checking off Dailies and To-Dos, due to their collectively higher stats. Perfect Days A Perfect Day gives you a further buff of one-half of your level to your stats, so on the day after completing a Perfect Day, your attribute score will be at least equal to your level, even if you have no gear or point allocation in that stat. If your level is an odd number, your buff is rounded up to the nearest whole number. For example, if your level is 7, your Perfect Day buff would be 4. Orb of Rebirth At level 50 or above, you can use the Orb of Rebirth to reset your level back to one and to reset certain other aspects of your account. This can be useful if you missed certain features, want to try a different class from the beginning, or want to re-earn your equipment. It costs eight gems but once you reach level 100, it becomes free. Unlocks You receive bonuses and access to features upon achieving certain levels, including: 1The player must complete the previous quest part before they can buy or use this quest scroll. They will receive a free scroll when they complete the previous part. Continuing after Level 100 You can continue past level 100, but to keep the game balanced, your stats will not change and further attribute points will not be awarded. You can continue to gain new content as it is released, including quests, Limited Edition and Seasonal Edition avatar customizations, and equipment. However, no content will be released exclusively for level 100+ players. Known Bugs fr:Niveau nl:Niveau Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:Incentives Category:Bug